


Blood of Freshly fallen tears

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Series: Freshly fallen bloodied tears [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry lived with creepypastas? And is sucked into some horror-video game. This is the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The game

**Blood of freshly fallen tears-**

**Chapter: 1**

**Book: 1**

**Some Sick twisted reality???**

“ **Da—d?!? Can I get that game???** ” whined 5 year old Dudley Dursley, staring at the newest pony game called _“Don’t Bloody your whooves”_ **“Alright.”** agreed Vernon Dursley. They paid for the game and went home. Shortly later, Dudley was starting the new game. It was made for 2 players. Wouldn’t let you go into the game without one. **“FREAK!!!”** yelled Dudley. “COME HELP ME WITH MY NEW DON’T BLOODY YOUR WHOOVES GAME!!! YOU BE BUTCHERSHY!!!” Harry meekly made it into the room. The game told the two cousins that they would be scanned, then turned pony. Harry’s eyes lit up at this. Soon they both glowed with a brilliant white light. They transformed, and then were deposited at the front of the castle.

There was a sign appearing before him

It read: _**Enter stranger to creepypasta world. One will make it through, the other destined to be raised by the ‘pastas.** _

Suddenly Dudley charged into the castle. Harry went inside and examined a plaque on the first door. It said: WaNt To Be AdOpTeD bY a CrEePyPaStA?!? Enter this room. Harry’s hand glowed for a minute as he turned the golden doorknob. A strange figure entered the room. “HeLlO wHoM aRe YoU?” asked the figure. The figure looked almost pony:

 

“My NaMe’S bUtChErShY. wHaT iS yOuRs?” the pony said kindly. “My name’s —Erm—Harry Potter ma’am.” said the child. “AhH! Mr. HaRrY pOtTeR! wElCoMe, We’Ve BeEn ExPeCtInG yOu. JuSt LeT mE sEe WhOm SiGnEd Up FoR cArInG fOr YoU…” Butchershy glances down at her list. “aNd ThE oNeS wHo ChOsE yOu ArE: BRVR and JeSsIcA rAiChU.” she then added rather softly, “AlSo I cAn’T wAiT fOr YoU tO mEeT oUr QuEeN aNd ThE oThEr CrEePyPaStA wArDs.” she added. Harry smiled as she led him from her room, down the hallway, and into a sort of-Bloody pokemon room that looked like a forest. It had fake corpse of pokemon everywhere.


	2. Soft smiles and warm pastas' party

"Oh AnD bEfOrE i FoRgEt,HaRrY, yOuR cReEpYpAsTa NaMe WiLl Be: sCaRrEd BRVR! She says

 

 

WIP CHAPPIE

 


End file.
